ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Romanian Community of Risk Universalis
The Romanian Community of Risk Universalis (shortened ROskord) is a Discord server made mainly to bring together all Romanian peoples that are in the Risk Community. It was founded on the 6th of April 2019 by Romanian participant Lupul_Dac and developed with the help of participant LepsaRO, moderator DRAGOSandrei and other Romanians in the group. Only Romanians in the Risk Universalis group on Roblox are allowed, but foreigners from the Roblox group are also allowed, gaining the more limited role of Foreigners. Foreigners who had a friendly history with Romanians and are very active are granted the Special Foreigners role. The Founding of the Server and the Political Roleplay The Founding of the Server Both Lupul_Dac and DRAGOSandrei had expressed plans for creating a Discord server similar to the Riskord which would bring the Romanians of the group closer together, standing against discrimination. Eventually, on the 6th of April 2019, Lupul_Dac has created the server Comunitatea Română din Risk Universalis '('The Romanian Community of Risk Universalis). The first to join were Romanians DRAGOSandrei, LepsaRO, Elvir13 and LordDuncan7. Establishment of the Monarchy It was decided that a political roleplay system was to be established, specifically, a constitutional monarchy. Even though many wanted a republic, most notably LepsaRO, who continued to fight for a republic for entire months, the founder Lupul_Dac declared himself the King of the Romanians of Risk Universalis. DRAGOSandrei suggested that Lupul shouldn't be the King, but it should be an earlier Risk Romanian, since Lupul joined in early 2018. The suggestion was ignored, and in the end Lupul_Dac was accepted as the King. The first provisional government was made the next day out of the elites Dragos and Lepsa. Lepsa made a provisional rule list, promising a permanent regulation the next week. The Logo Meanwhile, between two designs for the logo of the community, one made by DRAGOSandrei and the other one by Elvir13, the vote came to a tie, the decision coming to the King, who chose Dragos' design. Lepsa had established a blacklist of Romanians forbidden to join the group, made out of romanulgeorge999, MihaiGaming, AemondTargaryen and god_godOMG. Aemond eventually was allowed to join. A gendarmerie corps was established for keeping justice and security in the server, Elvir13 being granted the chiefdom. He was soon dismissed for threatening the King with a coup. The first general elections Since Lupul_Dac was going to leave soon for a trip, elections for prime-minister were hurried and were started on 12th of April between LepsaRO and DRAGOSandrei. They ended on the 15th and Dragos won. It was settled that general elections will take place every month on the 15th. Soon after, LordDuncan7 and PremeirMarcu were accepted in the government. Elvir13, the former Chief of Gendarmerie, was banned for 7 days for giving out an invite to god_godOMG, a Moldovan banned from the server due to his aggresive views against the Romanians and ultra-nationalist Moldovan views. Progress The server had continued to develop under the help of prime-minister DRAGOSandrei. Bots like RoVer, Rythm and UnbelievaBoat were brought. From 22nd to 28th April he had to go on a trip to Germany, giving the post of interimary prime-minister to LepsaRO. A parliament was formed, with a Senate and Chamber of Deputies. Legislative elections were to take place on the 25th every month, 10 days after the general elections. The parties and the second general elections 13 days before the second general elections, 2 political factions were formed by Dragos and Lepsa. The left PSR ' ('Romanian Socialist Party) owned by Lepsa and the centre-right ULR '('Free Romanian Union) owned by Dragos. The PSR fought for a semi-presidential republic, while ULR for a free and progressive constitutional monarchy. ULR won the elections, Dragos gaining another mandate of one month. More parties and the first legislative elections For the legislative elections, two new parties were created: the UPR (Union of Poles of Romania) 'founded by BoringTring, a Polish who got the role of Ambassador (now Special Foreigner) for being very active in the server and the '''PCD '('''Christian-Democratic Party) '''founded by IONELBRATIANU. The legislative elections were won by the ULR, followed by PSR, PC-D and UPR. The UPR was disbanded shortly after. Reforms of Dragos and the TVR After the second victory of the ULR, Prime-minister Dragos started implementing some reforms, including banning communist and extremist parties, installing a new justice system made out of 3 judges, one of the most remarkable of them being sebidswsfrigrhtykhn and doing political decisions for Romania. The King had also launched a state television named the '''TVR (The Romanian Television), with iFoxKingYT as the chief (current chief IONELBRATIANU). AMR-ULR and the third general elections A new monarchist party called the AMR (Alliance of the Romanian Monarchy) was founded by LordDuncan7 and shortly after formed the AMR-ULR 'coalition with DRAGOSandrei's ULR. The third general elections held in June saw the victory of the AMR-ULR coalition, followed by the PC-D and lastly the PSR. Dragos continued his mandate of prime-minister, while LordDuncan7 became the newly formed role of vice prime-minister. A scandal began during the elections as PC-D member PaulMCDL illegaly invited random Romanian friends of his that weren't in the Risk Community to vote for PC-D. Paul was sentenced to 4 days and a half of mute. 4 days after the elections, LordDuncan7 was removed from his post for abuse of service and toxicity. On the 25th he was acused of toxicity, racism and spam and he left the server before he could be sentenced. On the 23rd of June PSR changed it's name to the '''NDSD '(The New Social- Democratic Direction) in order that there will be no more confusions that they are communist. The second legislative elections The 2nd legislative elections were once again won by the ULR. In the Chamber of Deputies PCD achieved second place, but in the Senate the second place was achieved by NDSD. Becoming mayor of a Romanian city was now possible by getting elected, local elections taking place every month on the 5th. It was also decided that the gendarmerie shall cease existing due to them being very uneffective and the only justice corps in the server will be the Judges. Many events started to be hosted mainly by LepsaRO, including new ideas like Romanian Civil War, Romanian Universalis or simply historical eras. There were as well events in other games than Risk. Lepsa had announced that the NDSD will abandon the idea of a republic, seeing the huge progress of the monarchy. The Return of god_god god_godOMG, wanting to take revenge on the Romanians for the banishment in the Risk group, had attempted to make many raids on the server. After a raid it was suspected that IONELBRATIANU had invited him, so he was temporarily dismissed from the parliament. PCD-PGN and the fourth general elections For the fourth general elections, PaulMCDL had formed his own right wing party, the '''PGN (Party of National ''' '''Glory), which entered in a coalition with Ionel's party, PCD, forming PCD-PGN. In order to counter the dangerous coalition, ULR decided to enter a coalition with its blood enemy, NDSD, forming ULR-NDSD. The fourth general elections were the first where ULR lost. PCD-PGN won with just one vote, followed by ULR-NDSD and by independent candidate iFoxKingYT. PaulMCDL became prime-minister and IONELBRATIANU became vice prime-minister. The PCD-PGN Romania They created the first constitution of the Kingdom of Romania, modeled after the real 1923 constitution. They also created the DNA (National Direction of Anti-Corruption), a justice wing made to handle corruption problems. In the end, all justice roles were united in a single role named Judge. The god_godOMG-MihaiGaming alliance On the 20th of July, LordDuncan7 returned to the community. On the 22nd, the Elvir Pretender Affair took place. The Romanian community supported Elvir13 and it was discovered that an alliance between god_godOMG and MihaiGaming was behind all of this, also possibly including Stefanromanul. After god_god spoiling that Stefan was truly his spy, Stefan was banned. It is unknown if that is surely true. The July Revolution and the end of the Political Roleplay The TVR Poll On the 23rd of July, a popular vote that was initiated by romania34 on the TVR channel if the Romanians would like for Lupul_Dac to step down and another one if they would like for a republic to be installed. Most had voted for Lupul to abdicate, while most also wanted for the monarchy to stay. A secondary server was made by IONELBRATIANU in case Lupul_Dac raged and decided to crack down on everyone contributing to this. By the 24th of July, the community was fighting whether or not Lupul_Dac will remain on the throne or not. There were two sides that people could have chosen: The people that want the King, Lupul_Dac to abdicate (IONELBRATIANU, romania34, LepsaRO, DRAGOSandrei, LordDuncan7) and the Monarchists, the people that want Lupul_Dac to remain as the King (Lupul_Dac, PaulMCDL, Elvir13, blackrqse, Raul002) Beginning of the Revolution On the 24th, seeing the polls on the TVR channel, the government approved releasing a refferendum if the people would want the abdication of the king. There were also elections for who should be the king after this, between romania34, PaulMCDL, DRAGOSandrei and LepsaRO. The refferendum passed, but Lupul still refused to abdicate. After this, Ionel started the chaos by declaring his server as the legitimate one. Paul decided to work as a double spy for both sides, but was still more inclined towards the monarchy. As the server was breaking itself into chaos, Lupul took matters into his own hands and declared an absolute monarchy. He put in some reforms: * The absolute monarchy will replace the constitutional Monarchy. The Constitution would be remade to fit this change. * IONELBRATIANU would be removed from his post of Vice-Prime Minister and was banned from the server as a matter of security. * The parliament would be dissolved and will be replaced by the Country Counsel. * Every other party except PGN would be removed from Governing. * PaulMCDL would remain Prime Minister. * TVR was censored due to spreading revolutionary propaganda. The first members of the new Country Counsel were Raul022 and IUSMIN. Soon after a very controversial operation was launched by the revolutionaries to raid the whole server, banning most of the members they could, spamming the chats and deleting channels. After this, the ones found guilty were banned (IONELBRATIANU, DRAGOSandrei, LordDuncan7 and LepsaRO). Compromise After seeing he is causing even more chaos and fear, Lupul decided to restore the former status, ending the absolute monarchy. He also announced Ionel that he is ready to find a compromise. An agreement was reached to dissolve the whole political roleplay, since it made the server way too complicated, and made it into ruins. Lupul was going to abdicate, but the ones found guilty for ruining the server were also going to be punished. The ones lured by Ionel into the revolution regretted their decision, seeing how they plunged the server into ruins. Lupul_Dac, IONELBRATIANU, DRAGOSandrei, LepsaRO, LordDuncan7 and Raul002 were put on trial. Lupul was going to be under arrest for 5 days, Raul for 3 days, Ionel for an indefinite amount of time, the rest were put to forced labour to rebuild the server. The arrest didn't affect Lupul at all though. On 24 July 2019, 23:07, Lupul_Dac announced his abdication. At the same time PaulMCDL had announced that he is the first head of state from that moment. Paul appointed Elvir13 as Vice Prime-Minister. Rebuilding Ending the Political RP On the 25th, rebuilding began. A new official invite was made to invite all members victim of the ban operations. Channels were restored, and after noon the new reforms to abolish the political RP were introduced. The parliament was to be replaced by the Council of Directors, who was to have at first 3 directors elected only once, and from then directors could be voted out of office or be removed by the founder himself (Lupul_Dac). Director Elections For the only director elections candidates were LepsaRO, LordDuncan7, DRAGOSandrei, blackrqse, Elvir13, PaulMCDL and FlacaulSoviet. The three winners were LepsaRO, LordDuncan7 and blackrqse. Case of romania34 On August 25th, a popular vote was initiated by romania34 on the TVR channel to see if everyone likes the current directors. This vote's purpose was to kick out LepsaRO from office, which won by only 1 vote. He resigned from his judge position on August 27th for unknown reasons. On August 27th, romania34 made another vote to see if everyone wants LepsaRO kicked from the directorate. romania34 also told the other journalists to stop posting news until the vote is over. The vote won by a longshot however, LepsaRO accused of abuse of service and using in personal needs. A court session was held in order to kick romania34 from TVR. Seeing this as a last resort, romania34 posted pictures of him talking to the 2 infamous griefers god_godOMG and MihaiGaming. This shocked everyone in the court. This made the 2 judges, DRAGOSandrei and sebidswsfrigrhtykhn to give him a higher punishment of 20 days. Because he recognized the mistake he did, he was only given the following 14 days in jail. This is the final result of this conflict: * romania34 was kicked from his TVR position. * romania34 would be sent to jail for 2 weeks (14 days) with execution. On August 28th, romania34 left the server until his 14 days trial was ended. It was also judged that Stefanromanul was not the spy after god_god's clues. He was allowed to be added back into the server also on August 28th.